The Gordon Conference - "Biological Regulatory Mechanisms" - brings together a diverse group of scientists with a common interest in the regulation of gene activity and cellular function. Studies on phage and bacteria, yeasts and other lower eukaryotes, higher organisms from flies to man are discussed. The participants include experts in genetics, biochemistry, cell biology and X-ray crystallography. All are brought together in a unique meeting with an atmosphere conducive to the free exchange of ideas and information. The resulting conference has proved to be a most valuable and stimulating meeting in the past. Sessions this year will include discussion of positive and negative regulatory circuits; nucleic acid/protein interactions in gene regulation; genome reorganization as a regulatory process; control at the level of translation and mRNA processing; the effects of chromatin, chromosome structure and superhelicity on gene expression; the regulation of behavior; and the regulation of protein localization and secretion. We are requesting support for travel and conference fees for key speakers who would otherwise be unable to attend.